


Fortune Cookies

by lordjenjen



Series: Fortune Cookies [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: First of many bad south park fics, M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Nothing like a romantic dinner at City Wok





	

Fortune Cookie

  
“GAH! NO!”

Craig stared at his blonde boyfriend. “What?”

“You have to take the one closest to you. It's the one with your fortune.”

Craig rolled his eyes but grabbed the cookie closest to him. He should have known his paranoid boyfriend was superstitious about fortune cookies. “Any other rules?”

“You have to eat the whole cookie before you read it.” 

Craig went along with it. There was no point in upsetting Tweek over this. As he chewed his cookie, he scanned City Wok. The place was dead for a Friday night. He almost felt bad for Kenny who was waiting tables. Almost.

Craig took a drink of his water to wash down the dry cookie before looking at the tiny sliver of paper.

_ Your nonverbal communication will help get your message out. _

Craig flipped off the piece of paper.

He heard two sets of chuckles and looked up to see Kenny standing at the table. Naturally he flipped him off also.

“I love you, too.” Kenny winked and turned to Tweek. “Consider it,” he said before leaving it.

“Consider what?” 

Tweek looked up from his fortune. “Oh. He thinks I should audition for the lead role in the next play.”

“You should. You're the best in the school.”

“I guess. Come on.” Tweek stood and tossed a few bills on the table. “We have a new game to play.”

“Okay.”

As Craig stood he looked at Tweek's fortune.

_ There is more talent in you than you think. _

Craig realized both fortunes were hand written. He took one last look at Kenny who again winked at him. He flipped off the blonde again, picked up both fortunes, and threw a $10 bill on the table before taking Tweek's hand. He was okay with anyone who helped Tweek realize his acting potential. 

**Author's Note:**

> Craig's fortune was an actual fortune I received. I flipped it off.


End file.
